


Scent

by Hobroseyberry (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Erections, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hobroseyberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes Scott over to the Hale house to help clean up his wounded arm and explains how scents work.</p><p>Set during 1.01 - Wolf Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a small little drabble chapter. :P

Scott will never doubt Stiles again. Stiles had a lot of crazy ideas, and this was probably his craziest, but Scott was a werewolf. There's no doubt about that.

The night had gone terribly for Scott. The full moon was out yesterday, and according to Stiles, that was when his "bloodlust was at its peak". He had abandoned Allison at Lydia's party, learned from Stiles that she went home with Derek, followed her scent into the forest, and almost got killed by a bunch of men who apparently hunt werewolves.

Now, he was here at the Hale house, with Derek, as he helped clean the wound on his arm as it began heal a lot quicker than it usually would.

"The arrow had been laced with wolfsbane, but not enough that the wound won't heal in a couple of hours," Derek said as he finished rubbing alcohol over his arm.

Scott didn't know if he should be thankful or if he should take this time to claw out Derek's eyes with his newfound werewolf claws. He didn't want this life, but Derek seemed to make it out like it's some kind of gift. It certainly didn't feel like a gift. It felt like some kind of nightmare.

And speaking of nightmares, Scott wanted to ask Derek about the dream, but he was too nervous.

"I know about the dreams you've been having," Derek said suddenly, as if reading his mind. "It's normal. It's just something that happens with newly-turned wolves."

Scott only nodded his head, though he still had a lot of questions.

"You don't have to worry about going through some identity/sexuality crisis," Derek continued, "There's nothing wrong with you."

Scott looked up at him incredulously. "Nothing wrong with me? Are you kidding?"

Derek raised an eyebrow. "I told you already, the bite is a gift."

"And I told you already, I didn't want it."

Derek simply huffed as he put away all the medical supplies and went over to the charred kitchen. Scott then realized that this was his first time, up close and personal, with the brooding man. As angry and grumpy as the guy seemed, he was definitely hot and it surprised Scott at how attracted he was. If the dream was anything to go by, the real thing was a lot better. And he hadn't even seen the guy naked yet... technically.

"I can smell that, you know," Derek said suddenly from inside the kitchen. He returned shortly afterwards with two water bottles, tossing one Scott's way, who caught with surprising ease.

"What?"

"Your desire."

Scott's eyes widened. "My... my desire?"

Derek nodded. "It's different for every wolf. A scent can smell different to a wolf, depending on how that scent makes you feel."

"What do you mean?"

Derek leaned in closer and suddenly Scott's heartbeat began to speed up. He was nervous and terrified, but he was also a little turned on as well. That's extremely problematic.

"Right now..." Derek begun, "You have a small pungent smell mixed with a saccharine smell. Like mint and spring grass."

Scott looked at him, confused. Derek could only roll his eyes. "It means you're scared of me... but you're also attracted to me." Scott's heartbeat was rising with each word. "You want me." His hand began sliding up and down Scott's leg, over his sleeping pants. "Does this do it for you?"

His hand move slightly to the left, brushing just over Scott's dick, which was hardening with the rough feel of Derek's calloused hand, before he grabbed it completely.

And suddenly, Derek had let go and the ministrations stopped. "Go home, Scott."

A mix of disappointment and relief washed over him, and Scott found himself on auto-pilot. Before he knew it, he was out the door and walking down the road back to into the city limits of Beacon Hills.

Not even an hour later, Stiles came by in his jeep and picked Scott up, and the memory of Scott's night with Derek was gone completely.


End file.
